Kim Possible: Raving
by AtomicFire
Summary: DAAAAAAH! Can't put it much plainer than that. COMPLETE


Authors Note: Don't own any of it. Not even _**the**_ plunger. I do own _**a**_ plunger though. Chili night and all that...

* * *

_**Kim Possible: Raving**_

**1. Warnings**

"Stoppable-san, I fear that the attack of the Lorwardians and their science was only what you would call a 'warm-up'. A greater threat exists beyond our star's reach, and I fear it grows closer." The dire warning came from the most serene of men, the Master Sensei of the Yamunuchi school.

"Things went well with good ol Warhok, any extra information on the next great invasion?" The line was delivered with the utmost Ron-ness and garnished with an eye roll and a smile from his red headed spitfire of a girlfriend. She was glad he had gotten past hs guilt about the end of the Lorwardians, harsh reality was some things were necessary.

"The Lotus Blade must learn a new transformation, and you Stoppable-San must be ready for a massed hoard... and the prophecy says no more... except to not judge an enemy by its looks for even the most pleasing creature can still turn and eviscerate you."

"Eww, thanks for the image Sensei, now I see a cute little rabbit taking a swipe at me, sick and wrong."

Kim moved to hug her beloved, a giggle in her throat and a twinkle in her eye.

So occupied, she, or for that matter Ron, never noticed that the elderly ninja's mustache twitched at the mention of rabbits.

**2. Arrivals**

The Upperton Galleria, long known as the place you went if just a plain Club Banana just wouldn't do. Lined with shops that could drain an ordinary credit card within mere minutes it was a favorite of the Tri City elite... and no one thought she was more elite than Bonnie Rockwaller.

She had spent the afternoon separating her father from his money via Mister Card, Vizea and Baldonian Express, the flash of platinum making the clerks fall over themselves in the effort to be the one to ring her in, and grab the commissions.

As she approached the food court to partake in some sushi she turned, the normal Galleria muzak had been replaced by a deep whistling drone.

With a crash and rumble that knocked the tanned beauty to her knees the roof caved in allowing a saucer shaped object to come to rest.

Having lived though the Lorwardian invasion only months ago her first thought was to wonder where Ron was... this was quickly squashed as soon as that deep, dark corner of her mind presented it. Still she looked on as a hatch opened and out popped... _a rabbit?! What in hell is this?? First nine foot tall green people and now a rabbit. I must be on the looser planet, we get invaded by anything with time on it's hands!_

As she recovered from her internal rant Bonnie realized that single rabbit had become a dozen, that amount had then doubled, then doubled again, and then the rabbits had begun moving towards her.

In fact one was now directly in front of her, bipedal and blinking.

She wondered if a bit of sweetness would work get some answers, "Hi little bunny, how are you?"

It did not respond.

She became worried when she gazed into it's blank, beady, eyes and found only insane blackness.

She became terrified when she saw the plunger that came from behind it's back.

**3. Doctor, Doctor!**

**"DAAAAAAH!"**

**THONK**

Ron caught his lady as she stumbled back from the cage, she shook in his arms as she nearly shouted, "Where did it get that plunger?!"

"I... don't quite know," stammered as she observed the scene. She shook her head and the steel returned to her gaze. "I did warn you to stay back."

"She's right KP, it had that weird glint in it's eyes."

"I don't know if they ever lose that glint Ronald." This was accompanied by the rubbing of her single eye.

The younger crimefighter, now composed, asked a question. "How many of these have your agents found?"

"Hundreds with evidence of thousands, they seem to be in groups centered around the Upperton Galleria..." there was a pause before she continued, again the normally stern look changed to one of fatigue, "...and they try disguising themselves in the weirdest ways."

Ron gave a thoughtful look and a question, "How so?"

"One of my agents was attacked by one dressed as a Mime with a pastry."

Surprise was a kind word for the look on Kim's face, "Oh." There was a long pause, visions of the cute looking but completely insane creature dressed as a Mime flipped through the mind of the teen heroine. "Have your scientists learned anything..."

"Yeah, like how to stop them?" Interrupted Ron, Kim for once did not mind a bit.

"They are as they seem, completely stupid, but at the same time vicious beyond any comparison..." she paused, unsure if she should continue, then again shook her head and plowed onward, "...except maybe for Zorpox."

"Yeah I think I got that record tied down for a while, at least I hope I keep that one." Ron admitted with a chuckle.

"All well and good, how do we stop them?" Asked an unamused Kim.

**4. We Begin Plunging In 5 Minutes**

The Armory was awash in activity, troopers in the distinctive jumpsuits of Global Justice arming for a massed response to the invading masses.

Activity was just what you'd expect, the armament was what gave the teen hero named Kim Possible pause.

"Plungers?" Came the disbelieving question, with the disbelieving look thrown in for good measure.

looked down at the young woman and cracked her first smile for the day.

"Yes, we happened to have a fortunate lab incident with a group of these creatures..."

Ron felt the need to interrupt at this point, "Oh oh! Do they have a name yet?"

Looking annoyed the lifelong crimefighter spoke, "Yes, one of the scientists named them Rabbids."

Even though she was currently annoyed with her BFBF for interrupting she had to acknowledge the logic in the name, "Rabid rabbits, Rabbids make sense... but you were saying about a lab accident?" It was time to get down to business.

"Never an accident Kimberly, always an incident..." She paused after the rebuke, gathering her thoughts as Kim became a bit tweaked and Ron decided backing up two steps was good for his lifespan.

"... one of our researchers was observing these creatures behavior and wasn't as fast as you were earlier. He proceeded to lose his professionalism and hurl the device that so offended him back at his attacker. He noticed that a plunger to the head or face would disorient the creature, a few more to the chest and lower torso would knock the creature out, but then he made the most important discovery. One solid hit, precisely made, will drop them. Too bad I had to fire him for being so unprofessional."

Teen heroes are not known for their patience, "So where do we hit them with these plungers everyone is running around with."

Normally stern lips formed a frown and the commander of Global Justice spoke formally, "You have to land a direct and precise hit with the plumbing instrument to the... posterior of the creature to ensure complete unconsciousness."

Rufus chattered harshly from his masters pocket at that statement, it seemed to be a question. Two female faces looked to Ron for a translation.

"Sooo, just to confirm, you gotta cap 'em in the butt with a plunger to drop them in one shot?"

**5. Prest-O Change-O**

It would later be called 'The Fluffy Tide', a herd of Rabbids flowing from Upperton and trying to crush Middleton.

In front of this mass of Sylvilagus stood a thin line of Global Justice troopers. At the center of the line there was a blue glow.

The serious face was back, as was the full force of Monkey Might.

Kim had been the one to realize Sensei's warning had been dead on.

The Lotus Blade had a new form, the Plumber's Friend... but one wasn't enough.

So a machine gun, a launcher had sprung from the mind of Ron... Kim could have sworn Zorpox had a hand in it too, it looked too much like a certain tricycle... and so the tide was turned with the brilliant blue flashes of a million plungers.

As the last Rabbid fell there was only one thing that could be said by the hero of the day, "I think I'm gonna skip Easter this year KP."

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked it, something I had to write after playing _Rayman Raving Rabbids 2_. **"DAAAAAAH!"**


End file.
